King Ghidorah the Movie
King Ghidorah the Movie is the first story to be released by DarthRaptor97 that tells how Ghidorah got to planet Earth and how he got frozen. Plot The year was 1973 and most of Monarch were exploding an island called, Skull Island. However, that wasn’t all of Monarch. Before they started exploding Skull Island, Randa told us to go to Hong Kong because they think there's something there worth checking out. We flew to Hong Kong and decide to check it out. Hi, my name is Mike and this is my girlfriend, Max. I already told you why were here in Hong Kong, to check it out. “Well, we arrive but there’s nothing here.” “You’re right babe. I see nothing. Should we send the night here?” “Uh, yes!” I said. Max grab my hand and we both went to do a little sightseeing. After a few hours, we were just watching tv and it was night time. Meanwhile in the sky or above Hong Kong, a blue portal open up and something started to fall into the city. Back with us, as we were about to go to sleep, something fell onto the city and people started to panic. We looked out the window and we couldn’t see anything thought the dust. Until a tail reveal itself. It made a soft rattling noise. The dust started to clear up and we wish it didn’t. It’s long tail reveal itself at our window. We ran outside to check it out and it was huge. It had two tails and three heads. It had two huge wings that is clawing the ground. It was King Ghidorah! King Ghidorah roar in the sky and people start to run away. However, the army and the police were shooting at it. It wasn’t doing anything to it. King Ghidorah roared and start to rise up and looking down. “Oh sh-” King Ghidorah used his Gravity Beams and killed the army and police with one move. I try to call Randa but he wasn’t answering. That’s because there’s no signal here. King Ghidorah must have taken out the signal so that way, no one would come help. King Ghidorah was about to fly away until he heard a roar. King Ghidorah started to look around for this creature who roared at him and it reveal itself. It was camouflaging! It almost look like King Ghidorah but it was more blueish and it’s tail had ice on at the end. It was Icely! Icely roared at King Ghidorah and he roared back. They both began to fly towards each other and battle to the death. Icely and King Ghidorah were slashing at each other. Me and Max were watching this happening until King Ghidorah and Icely land on the ground. King Ghidorah’s middle head used his Gravity Beams but missed Icely. Icely used her Ice Beams but missed King Ghidorah and freeze the building behind him. We notice that and we decide to somehow drive away Icely and King Ghidorah out of the city but how? Max looked around until she notice a helicopter just sitting there. “Come on!” “What’s the plan?” “I’ll tell you on the copter! Come on!” yelled Max as she race towards the helicopter and getting it started. I got in and we started to fly away towards a place. Meanwhile with the titans, King Ghidorah and Icely were still fighting until King Ghidorah had a plan. King Ghidorah flew towards Icely and slam her into a building, getting her stuck. King Ghidorah notice us and decide to follow us, to kill us. As we were flying towards Antarctica, we notice a huge storm behind us. We thought it was just Icely but really, it was King Ghidorah following us. “Why is it following us?” “Because i’m testing out my new protect. It’s called Orca. It can control the titans but i really don’t know that. Someone gave it to me to test it out.” “Well, it’s working!” I yelled as i notice that King Ghidorah is closing in. King Ghidorah try to bite the helicopter but we keep dodging him. Until a portal open up and Icely came out of it. Lucky we were at Antarctica. Icely crash into King Ghidorah and brought him on his knees. King Ghidorah got back up and roared at Icely. She roared back as well. Both Icely and King Ghidorah stand up, proud and tall and show off their wings. Before they fight for real. Icely and King Ghidorah flew towards each other until they both crash into each other, knocking them both out. Icely got up first and stab King Ghidorah’s back with her tail. King Ghidorah screamed in pain as he tries to get up but however, Icely jump on his back and start to claw him and give him a few scars. King Ghidorah stab Icely on the back and she screamed in pain. Icely jump off King Ghidorah’s back and he got back up. All three heads of King Ghidorah used Gravity Beams on Icely but she used her Ice beams to counter attack King Ghidorah’s move. All three heads of these titans were attacking each other. As this happens, the prototype Orca fell off the helicopter, breaking into pieces. Icely was losing to King Ghidorah. He was way too powerful under she had an idea. As Icely was still using her Ice Beams, Icely slam her tail on the ground and the ground started to crack. King Ghidorah stop and notice this happening. The ice below him crack and King Ghidorah was sinking in. He try to get out but Icely used her Ice Beams on him and turn him into a block of ice and then covering the top so that he may never escape. Icely roared in victory because she won this match. Max walked towards it and Icely notice her. Icely’s middle head bend down and lead forward towards Max and she reach out her hand to touch her. Max put her hand on Icely’s nose and she smiled. “After that happened, Icely started freezing and winning against other Titans. Titanus Desghidorah, Titanus Kumonga, and Titanus Hybridness. After that, Icely went into hiding deep underground. We didn’t tell Randa this because he never back from Skull Island. I wonder whos next on her list.” Meanwhile at Skull Island in 2020, Kong was punching his crest and roared at something and in his eyes, reveal something bigger than him. Godzilla. (Godzilla roaring) The End? Appearance Monsters * Ghidorah * Icely * Kong * Godzilla People * Mario Ravnica * Max Springfield * Randa Organizations * Monarch * JPD (Japan Police Department) Category:Comics, Stories, and Movies